


Dinner and Dessert

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione plans dinner and dessert for Charlie when he gets home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Swan
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I'm so behind on this.. this is day 5 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. A crossover. So of course I wrote a little oneshot for my Officer Swan Universe. :)

Hermione knew their nights of being alone together would be coming to an end once Charlie's daughter moved in. And being the planner that she was, Hermione knew how she wanted to make the most of these nights. 

Tonight's plan was simple: eat a fantastic dinner, and then have him for dessert. It was an easy plan, probably one of her best, really. Her only problem though, was that she could only make two dishes, and a grilled cheese wasn't a gourmet meal. 

After attempting some ridiculous recipe that just ended up like one of Neville's potion disasters, Hermione decided to apparate to the Wizarding settlement in Seattle after vanishing the proof of her mistake. With a quick turn of her foot, she found herself in front of a wonderful Italian restaurant. 

She quickly paid for the meals and popped back home, just in time to pretend she had slaved over the hot stove all day. She vanished the takeout boxes just as she heard Charlie's knock on her front door. 

"Come on in, Charlie. You know you don't have to knock anymore." She greeted him with a smile and a lingering kiss that he was all too happy to continue. 

"I know," he smiled against her lips, giving her one last quick peck. "I just respect you, and your property too much to not let you know I'm here first."

"Oh, Charlie. You really are too good to me."

"I think it's the other way around, love, if I'm being honest. What smells so good?"

"Oh, just a little something I wiped up."

"Are you sure? I love you, but Hermione, you can't cook."

"Well, do you see any take away boxes? I think not, so I guess that just means I must have made it."

"I also don't see any ingredient boxes either," he laughed while swatting her bottom. "Either way, I can't wait to dig in."

"Yeah, well,  _ either way _ , I hope you enjoy it."

The two sat down to her small dining room with the Italian food dished out for them.

"Well, this is just amazing," Charlie said after his first bite. "You did a fantastic job with dinner, love."

"I really hope you'll enjoy dessert a bit more."

"Oh? What's for dessert?"

"Me."

At her answer, Charlie placed his fork down on his plate. "You? Hmmm, I think I'm done with dinner and ready for dessert now."

"Are you?"

"Yes, so are you going to be my good girl, and get that pretty ass into the bedroom?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, quickly obeying his words. 

Hermione raced into her bedroom, dropping pieces of clothes as she went. Before she could reach the bed, Charlie grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and flipped her onto his shoulder. 

"God, I love this pretty little ass of yours," he exhaled while giving each cheek a smack. "I also love the pretty little red shade they turn after I'm done with them."

Hermione could feel the slickness between her thighs at his actions and words. 

"Who's ass does this belong to, baby girl?"

"You, sir. Always you."

"Damn right it does. And are you my good girl today?" He asked while running his fingers over the damp cloth covering her slit. 

"I'm your good... good girl," she stuttered. 

"That's right, and what do good girls get?"

Hermione was so lost in the feel of his fingers, she didn't feel him flip her off his shoulder until she was laying on the bed.

"I asked you a question, baby girl."

It took her only a second to remember his question. "Good girls get taken care of. And good girls get that beautiful cock of yours."

"That's right, now continue being a good girl, and finish taking those clothes off."

As Hermione quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes, she watched through hooded eyes as Charlie stood in front of her, his pants undone and cock out, his hand slowly stroking up and down his thick shaft. 

She couldn't help licking her lips at the sight. Gods above, she couldn't imagine not wanting this man. 

"Touch yourself for me. That's it. Spread your legs so I can see every part of that pretty cunt of yours."

Hermione spread her arousal around her nub, coating her fingers in the process. She used her other hand to tweak and pluck her nipple. She could almost feel his gaze on her fingers as they circled her clit. 

Her eyes were locked onto his hand, pumping his cock. "Please, can you touch me, sir?" 

"Well, just because you asked so nicely, of course I can."

Charlie's clothes quickly met Hermione's clothes on the floor, and then he made his way up the bed to her body. 

"What do you want, baby girl? Hard and fast, or nice and slow?"

"Oh gods, hard and fast. I need you now."

Charlie pulled her hand away from her soaked center and before she could blink, he was slamming home inside her. 

He set a furious pace, his hips slamming into her. 

"I'm so glad you're on birth control. The feel of your pussy squeezing me is my favorite feeling. And there's nothing I love more than my come dripping down your thighs."

Hermione never understood how he could keep up the stream of dirty talk while he pounded into her. She barely had a coherent thought, let alone being able to string together a sentence or two. 

"Please," "Harder," and "Charlie," became her constant prayer when they fucked like this. She let him own her body, and she managed to just hang on for the ride.. 

"Come on, baby girl. I can feel you're almost there. I am too. Come for me, baby girl. Come for me now. Show me how good of a girl you are."

His words were always her trigger. And this time wasn't any different. At his command, Hermione saw stars, his name falling from her lips.

Charlie got one, two, three more strokes before he spilled his seed inside her still shaking pussy. 

"God, I love you baby girl. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Stroking his curly brown hair, she sighed, "You'll never have to find out. I love you too much to let you go."

As the two caught their breaths and their heart rates came back down to normal, Hermione knew she'd do everything in her power to keep this man by her side. 


End file.
